The present invention generally relates to a cover for a stethoscope and relates more particularly to a convenient and rapidly deployable stethoscope cover that provides a clean contact surface between a patient and the stethoscope.
With reference to FIGS. 1-3, a prior art hygienic protection element is shown that is disclosed in the patent publication WO 01/49180A1 (Inventor: Roberto Semani) and, according to the patent publication WO 01/49180A1, this hygienic protection element 10 is able to be applied to a medical instrument to prevent direct contact of the instrument and the patient. According to the patent publication WO 01/49180A1, the hygienic protection element 10 is able to be applied to a phonendoscope/stethoscope 13, is a single-use type, and is advantageously supplied in individual sterile packages.
According to the patent publication WO 01/49160A1, the hygienic protection element 10 is comprised of a thin film 11, made of a substantially adherent and non-toxic material, associated to the main surface of a flexible support made, for example, of shiny paper. The film 11 is advantageously made of plastic material, for example polypropylene (PP), polyethylene (PE) or polymethylpentene (PMP). The film 11 is a size and shape suitable for it to be applied to the part of the medical instrument which comes into contact with the patients body. The film may be circular in shape and can be applied through adherence to the lower side of the resounding chamber 13a of the phonendoscope/stethoscope 13. The flexible support has the same size and shape as the film 11 and comprises a central portion, circular in shape and with a diameter which is larger than the resounding chamber 13a of the phonendoscope/stethoscope 18, and a perimeter portion of an annular shape.
The patent publication WO 01/49180A1 discloses that the hygienic protection element 10 is applied to the phonendoscope/stethoscope 13 in the following manner. The central portion of the flexible support 18 is removed, and the corresponding uncovered zone of the film rests on the lower side of the resounding chamber 13a of the phonendoscope/stethoscope 13. The film 11 is firstly disposed to adherently contact the perimeter portion of the resounding chamber 13a, and subsequently wound laterally until it adheres well to the instrument. In this condition, where the film 11 is taut on the lower side of the resounding chamber 13a of the phonendoscope/stethoscope 13, while it is raised from the instrument in correspondence with the perimeter portion, the phonendoscope/stethoscope 13 can be used. At the end of the examination, the hygienic protection element 10 can be removed easily by gripping the perimeter portion, which facilitates this operation, since it does not adhere to the resounding chamber.
While patent publication WO 01/49180A1 discloses a cover for a stethoscope head in the form of a hygienic protection element, the installation of this prior art stethoscope cover requires that a portion of the cover be folded against, and adhered to, the outer side of the resounding chamber of the stethoscope. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the art of stethoscope covers for a stethoscope cover that reduces the complexity of installing the stethoscope cover on the stethoscope.